


love me at the break of dawn

by 24601stare



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24601stare/pseuds/24601stare
Summary: 是一篇翻译，感谢@regalmingi老师的授权原网页链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697564?view_adult=true
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 4





	love me at the break of dawn

或许是太累了，焕雄在那天早晨没有听见或是闻到英助从他们的卧室出来站在他身后。英助的唇先是贴在他的脖子上，弄得焕雄大吃一惊，差点把他的茶全部洒在柜台上。

“英助哥...！”

“嗯...”金英助漫不经心地回应了，他的手缠在吕焕雄的腰上。“你闻上去好棒。”

“你也早——”吕焕雄叹了口气，把茶杯放到一边，这样就不存在打碎杯子或是制造混乱的威胁了。“饿了还是渴了？”

“嗯...”金英助又哼了一声，慢慢地用嘴覆盖焕雄的气味腺，同时他的手滑到焕雄宽松衬衫的下摆，将它提起到臀部周围。“我的宝贝闻起来好棒。”

在房间中气氛改变的同时，一声低沉的呜咽从焕雄口中溢出，他的Alpha的欲望覆盖了他的感官。他将脖子转向一边，让英助能更轻易地接近他更多的皮肤。“又是个淫荡的早晨？你又要发情了？”

“不。”金英助的双手扶住了焕雄裸露的两侧肌肤，一只手滑向他的胸口，另一只手下沉走向他的屁股。“我只是想把你当成早餐。”

在手指捏住敏感的乳头，金英助温柔的揉搓他的屁股时，焕雄的笑声变成了柔和的呻吟。“宝贝，如果你总是这样摸我，我会把地板弄得乱七八糟的。”

“我会清理干净的。”即使焕雄知道他并不能，他还是让英助继续做下去。他们是两个在自己家里交配的成年人，清晨做爱并不是犯罪。“操、雄尼，我永远无法对你的气味满足。”

金英助吸吮着吕焕雄的气味腺，在他这么做之后，他得到了一声颤抖的呜咽。他依旧玩着焕雄的一个乳头，并不在意从那儿滴出的一点乳汁。不过，他有了一个目标。金英助捏着焕雄屁股的手移到了他的后背，轻轻将内裤推向膝盖。

当他把手指带向伴侣柔软的臀部时，他的手指缓缓浸入从他伴侣小穴中流出的温暖湿润的液体里。“难道只是抚摸你的胸，吮吸你的脖子，就让你为我湿透了吗，宝贝？”

吕焕雄呻吟着，两条腿无力地打着颤，他设法将内裤踢在地上，稍稍分开了双腿。“你原本可以少做很多。”他反驳道，扭头去看英助的目光。

但他没有立即得到一个吻，而是得到了一个英助将被他的液体覆盖的手指放在嘴上、舔得干干净净的场景。

“你想尝尝你有多甜吗？”金英助咂咂嘴，露出一个欠扁的笑，然后低头奖励了焕雄他之前应得的亲吻。金英助的手松松地环住伴侣的脖子，没有施加任何压力；他只是想要感受焕雄的喉结，在他张开嘴尽可能地用舌头的滑动刺激焕雄时，他爱人喉结的滚动。金英助喜欢来自他伴侣小猫般的呻吟，还有在英助每次在和他软舌纠缠，或是舔过上颚时喉结的滚动。他能闻到焕雄已经开始兴奋了，而他想溺死在他爱人的气味里。

“很甜，不是吗？”

“A-alpha...”焕雄呻吟着，当他脖子上的手松开，顺着布满汗水的脊背滑下，在他臀瓣间湿润的地方按压时，他喘着气，他的小穴已经完全湿透了。“求...”

“我知道，宝贝。”英助哼了一声，给了焕雄一个亲吻，两根手指按在敏感的小穴上打着转。

“你想要在我的手指上操射自己吗？”

“求你...”焕雄祈求道，而金英助还在不断用另一只手玩弄他的胸。

虽然他没有发情，胸部也没有因为涨奶鼓起，但金英助依旧蹂躏着所能挤出的一点点乳肉，就好像焕雄真的有一个明显的奶子。他的胸和台子一样平，但英助的手总是知道该摸哪里让他的伴侣呻吟。

金英助轻而易举地将中指滑进焕雄的小穴里，他的无名指紧接着也毫无阻力地进来了，将两根指头尽力推到湿热的小穴里。

焕雄呻吟着，颤抖着，因粗大的手指在他身体里不断进出。

随着每一根手指轻轻擦过，焕雄就发出一声柔软的喘息。他的乳粒正在被折磨，屁股也被指奸着，现在英助又将嘴唇贴上后颈了。吕焕雄用力抓着柜台直到指节发白，他的大腿跟着不断侵蚀身体一种温柔的温暖而颤抖。

“还好吗？”

“很好...”焕雄回应，根本无法掩饰带着哭腔的呻吟和拔高的声调，英助的手指抚摸摁压脆弱的肠壁。他能感觉到从屁股里流出的体液，顺着睾丸滴落，有一些流向了大腿。“A-alpha...”

“是的，我甜蜜宝贵的Omega？”金英助在他给予爱人轻柔的亲吻和在脖子上舔舐的间隔里叹息。“快到了？”“哈...”焕雄喘息着，努力保持站立的姿势。“英助哥...”

金英助的动作很快，即使这些一直非常困倦，让人昏昏欲睡。他拔出了手指，这让焕雄发出一声抱怨，然后英助跪了下来，沾满了体液的手指伸向爱人的性器，紧紧包裹它上下撸动。而他的另一只手分开了那个潮湿、柔软的肉穴，凑上前去开始舔那个泥泞的小穴。

焕雄在这之后几乎是立马高潮了，尖叫着喊出混杂“英助哥”和“Alpha”破碎不堪的词句，挺腰将金英助的手夹在他和柜子间。他的Alpha依旧在舔他湿透的小穴，将流出的透明液体舔去，就像这是他能获得的最棒的早餐。

吕焕雄倒在冰凉的柜台上，金英助慢慢接住了从高潮里回过神的焕雄，吕焕雄颤抖着，而金英助迫切地舔舐、吮吸那些液体，将焕雄变成了懒洋洋的模样。金英助的手滑向他爱人的大腿，沿着他皮肤的内侧和外侧延伸，直到焕雄深深叹了口气。

“我现在没事了。”焕雄轻轻呼出一口气，但在英助的舌头不再舔舐他的后穴时，身体依旧本能的兴奋。但他Alpha的手无法远离他的Omega，而不是焕雄希望的那样离开。湿漉漉的手指滑回了腰部，那危险的嘴唇又找上了后颈。

但英助现在只是轻轻地吻了吻他，不想让焕雄继续高潮。所以他的触碰是轻柔的，而焕雄想要更多“去床上？”

“嗯...”焕雄想了一会儿。“让我先喝杯茶。”  
“你，”  
“你去打扫地板。”

金英助抱怨，撅起了嘴唇试图逃过一劫，“真的？”

“真的，”焕雄轻柔地笑了，“你弄得一团糟，现在你可以打扫了。”金英助小声抱怨着，但焕雄不会让他逃过这个。“当厨房地板闪闪发亮，并闻起来并不像精液了，一会儿你可以用任何方式占有我。”

“好吧...”金英助呜咽着，稍稍被说服了。“这意味着我可以在你身体里成结吗？”

“嗯...”焕雄伸手去拿他的茶，小心地不推开金英助的怀抱。  
“将我塞得又多又满。你可以在我身体里成结好几次。”

金英助笑了，“我可能会让你怀孕的。”

“那也不错，”吕焕雄轻轻地说，等着金英助的反应。Alpha没有立刻反应过来，他的身体因为爱人的话语僵直了一下，然后用鼻子去嗅焕雄的脖子。

“认真的？”

“是的。”然后，焕雄最终还是溜走了，去浴室把自己清理干净。“慢慢来，英助哥。”

金英助在他的一生中从来没有这么用力地擦过地板。


End file.
